


The World Shin Only Knows

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai | The World God Only Knows, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Demon!Oka, Demons, Kaminomi AU, M/M, Occult club, Only a concept., Tell me what you think.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: After the Occult Club accidentally summons a particular Janitor Demon, the Occult Club finds themselves in a particular situation. A much more difficult situation that they could've ever had to face. Shin Higaku, the President of the Occult Club and whose blood was used in the ritual must now face an adversity greater than most.He must... make boys fall in love with him! W-what?!
Relationships: Sho Kunin/Shin Higaku, There's more but that's the only thing I will write for now.
Kudos: 15





	The World Shin Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wanna write something again. Hehe.

Whispers flitted through the air as a group of robed people kneels on a pentagram circle. Each member focused their energy from their body and into the pentagram to one thing, to finally summon a demon. All of the members gathered energy as the leader of this strange ritual stood up and raised the ceremonial knife high above his head. The chanting that sounded unrecognizable after being muttered in a symphony of chaos seemed to have grown louder as I chanted a summoning spell.

_"I call the darkness beyond our reach,_

_from the darkest night to the farthest sea,_

_to bind the ancient evil to this world,_

_from which we call her mighty form,_

_to her grace I pledge my soul,_

_and let my heart saved from my hurt,_

_to which we find my longing wish,_

_so I may see my love requited."_

I take the knife and pierce it on my palm, slowly drawing blood. As soon as the red liquid had pierced the circle, a blinding light flashed throughout the room. Everything was silent, and yet something in the air had changed.

.

.

.

Inside the walls of the Occult Club was five people, all wore shock on their faces. After months and months of trying demon summoning spells... it was right there.

On the summoning circle was a woman who looked much like them, but had horns on each side of her head. On the left side was a skull pin. She wore what seemed to look like a mix of a kimono and a maid uniform... a really skimpy uniform. A some sort of cloth draped and floated around her shoulders, much like the mythical gods in folklore.

I couldn't believe it. After months of researching spells and trying them over and over again, here it was. A real life demon in front of them. As the President of the Occult Club, I was ecstatic! The throbbing of my palms did not matter as I stared at this unknown person(?) in front of us.

Her curly hair was swept to the side as she opened her eyes. "Eh... ehh?" The demon girl looked around, quite confused. "W-where am I!?"

"Holy crap! It actually worked!?" Kokuma rejoiced as she took of her hood. The other members did the same.

The one-eyed man sighs. "Unless this is a prank." He glared. "Who are you? Speak."

"E-eh!!" The demon stuttered as she looked around some more. "M-my name is... O-Octavia Vi'Quercus Tenebris. W-where am I...?"

Supana pushes Chojo to the side. "Hi~ My name is Supana, the Supernatural!!!! Your name is long, so do you mind if I call you Oka?!"

Her curly hair bobbed as she nodded hesitantly, clearly still confused.

"Eeeeeep!!! A demon let me give her a nickname!!!" The eye-patched girl freaked out some more. "You are so cuuuuuuute~ That outfit totally fits my style! If hell makes these types of clothes, time to commit a crime... of fashion!!!"

Daku nods alongside her. "Yes yes! You are exceedingly right, Supana!!"

"Uhmm..." The demon looks around. Before spotting me. "A-ah...." She points rather dramatically. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Oka screeched. "D-did you guys s-s-summon me?!?!!!!"

The occult club looked at each other, unsure of the demon's reaction to her summoning. Shouldn't she already be like, 'you'll have a wish in exchange for you soul!' or something, right? Right?

"We did." I finally answered in behalf of everyone.

She traces her neck and froze up when she felt her collar. "Oh.. oh no...."

"M-May we know what stirs up your worries...?" Daku asked slowly.

This... does not look good. Something is scaring this demon, but I don't know what it is. Did I recite my spell wrong? Was there a mistake I was not aware of? As soon as I found the courage to move I tried to reach out on the book sitting atop our only table only for the demon to interrupt me with a grim expression on her eyes directly to me. "Be careful. Your head might come off."

(My head...?) I did the same as she had done earlier and reached a hand to my neck only to find a collar similar to hers. "What? When did this get here?!"

The members were silent. It was as if a cold stiff breeze had passed through them, producing a chill on their spines. Each member thought of the implications on what the shared collars meant.

Once the demon girl had calmed down, she stood up and frowned. "You.. made a contract with me. This... this s-shouldn't have happened.. The h-headquarters were supposed to... I'm not even.... I'm not even part of the Runaway Spirit Retrieval Squad." She stuttered. "Contracts in Hell are very strict. If you fail to meet what you promised the collar will activate, decapitating you.

I gripped the collar harder. "D-decapitated?!?" Everyone turned a fearful eye to the purple adornment on my neck.

"She isn't lying." Supana said rather seriously, her eye-patch raised to reveal her glass eye. "Your collars both have the same spiritual signature... both of you are truly connected."

"Oh no! Great founder....!" Daku panics. "May I ask if there's a way to break the contract?"

Oka shook her head. "No. The only way this will ever come off, is if the task you promised is done." She said as she caressed her collar. "Forget even accomplishing that... I'm not trained... I c-can't catch Runaway Spirits!"

"Runaway... Spirits?" Chojo slowly said just to try and figure out what the hell this demon was talking about.

"Does catching this Runaway Spirits connect with the contract? What did the contract even do anyways!?" Kokuma asked.

The demon turned away. "Well... I don't know. Maybe the spell you used somehow?"

Supana gives the book of summoning to the demon. Oka flips through it and was quite shocked by what she has seen. "Oh no! All of the demons here are notorious Run Away spirits!"

"They are all real!?"

"Yes, but they have been sealed away and banished from Hell. That's why your summoning won't work."

"But we summoned you." Chojo remarked bluntly.

She shook her head and pointed to a page. "Lower-Demon Summoning Spell. Do you guys even know what the other things this page says?"

All shook their heads. Everyone was just desperate and decided to try everything.

"Use this spell to summon a servant demon that will cater to your needs. No compensation is needed other than your soul being unable to enter the Wheel of Samsara. Is what it said..." She sighs. "But things are different in hell now. We are severely in need of more manpower to capture Runaway Spirits, so that is the default compensation of all contracts made as of the moment. Contracts that shouldn't have been possible in the first place."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Kokuma, the only one who found her voice at that moment, asked.

"Summoning a demon shouldn't be possible in this day and age and yet somehow..." she pointed to me. "...your blood was able to summon me. Aghhh!!! I.. I need to talk to Chief Dokuro..."

The demon panics for a little bit more before a loud ringing and beeping came from her skull hairpin. It made a distinct sound.

"DORO-DORO-DORO-DORO-DORO-DORO-"

Everyone shoots up in surprise. "Wha- what?"

"A Runaway Spirit is nearby! I... I have to hide myself!!!" She cried and flung herself to one of the closets, hiding herself inside. Just as he did that, a knock came to our door. Once we figured that her hairpin's beeping has been muffled, I decided to open the door, much to my members worry.

"Y-yes, how may I help you....?" I slowly muttered to the unknown person on the other side of the door, only for it to be.

"Nah, no need to be polite." As if the Martial Arts Bandanna wasn't a dead give away, what greeted me on the other side was Sho Kunin. His grin reached his cheeks. "Hey Shin! Do you have a spare glass cleaner? Y'see, our club ran out without us noticing! Gyahaha!"

I nodded with unease. It's only Sho here, where's the Runaway Spirit that Oka had talked about? "Kokuma, get him our cleaner."

"Thanks, Shin! You should come on up and hang with us from time to time, yeah?" He doesn't have those typical grins that good guys give, but his is a lot more teasing and mischievous. The blue aura certainly did not help him- wait what?!

Others didn't seem to notice, even Supana who had her glass eye out. What's going on?

* * *

After the whole exchange was done did Oka jump out of the closet with a relieved sigh. "Oh thank god it's gone!"

"What the heck was that, Oka Tree?" Supana asked.

"I-It was a Runaway Spirit!!!" She freaks out. "Oh no... Oh nooooo.... I really really need to call Chief!!"

I didn't want to make assumptions but.... "The Runaway Spirit has possessed him, isn't it?"

Oka nods. "Yes, but more like it has made the person it possessed as a host." She makes herself presentable before continuing. "Runaway Spirits, are the spirits of demons that were slain and have resurfaced on earth to commit more evil."

"Sho-berry is a host to one of those spirits?" Supana muttered. "Even though he's such a good boy?!"

Daku seemed to get the gist. "Then, won't you capture it please?"

"I can't!" Oka cried. "It's not even simple... Runaway Spirits reside in the crevices within the heart."

"Within the hea- How the hell are we supposed to capture them?? What will it take to keep Shin alive!?" Chojo was about ready to throw hands on the demon.

 _(Chojo...)_ "Usually how it goes, a demon assists a human "buddy" as she fills up the crevice of the heart. Basically you insert yourself into the host's heart, driving away the spirits that has possessed him. The demons then catch the spirit. Though... I'm not even trained and you... you're not a girl."

All club members synchronized a "huh?" as they all stared at the demon.

Oka nods. "It's true. The best and quickest way to insert yourself to a person's heart is... make them fall in love with them. It has been proven to be the best way according to a branch in Maijima, where a buddy named Keiko has single-handedly broken all records of captured souls!"

"It's over." I sighed. "I certainly can't do that. She's basically telling me to romance a real guy?!"

"True. He hasn't even held hands with another guy yet." Chojo remarked.

"It's unfortunate, but love has never been his forte." Daku added.

"Shin-senpai doesn't even think about love anyways..." Kokuma wondered.

"I want to help him with romance, but he seems intent in keeping his-" Supana shrugged, cutting off her last words.

I pointed at my members accusingly. "You're supposed to support me!!"

"F-For now let me speak to Chief." Oka sighed and taps the skull hairpin on her hair twice. A holographic-like screen appears with a small skull draped in cloth appears. "Sorry for calling in the emergence line, but this is literally an emergency, Chief!"

"Hm, Yes? What is it Octavia?" The Skull laughs.

"I've... I've been summoned!"

The Skull raises their non-existent eyebrow. "Oh. Congratulations!"

"That's not the response I was looking for!! Anyways!" She pulls the collar on her neck. "Here! Look! This shouldn't be valid, right Chief??"

"Oh~! That is a perfectly valid contract!" The Skull nodded. "What a surprise promotion! Please use your 'just in case' supplies as I send you the real gear."

Oka just gaped as this little skull. "What?! Promotion!? Wait, how did you even know I have 'just in case' supplies against Runaway Spirits!?"

"You've always been the worrywart and so responsible." Dokuro smiles. "So I somehow knew. Hehe~ You'll be an official Runaway Spirit Retrieval Squad Member once you capture one spirit! Now isn't that wonderful? If that's all there is to it, then I'm afraid I have other duties to attend. See you soon, Octavia."

"Wait-" Though the screen faded. Slowly, Oka turned to the other members. "Ugh... sorry I can't break the contract... For getting you into this mess, I'll die with you."

I raised a hand in denial. "No talking about dying!" Sighing, I looked close at her. "Are there other ways to get the Runaway Spirits out?"

"Well generally yes there is, they are proven to be just as risky as the 'make them fall in love' route. The other method's ways are actually even more risky, I think?"

All of the members looked at each other. 

"So if we want Shin-senpai to live..." Kokuma started.

"...and also for Okacola to be safe." Supana continued.

"We must assist them in this quest..." Daku added.

"....of making men fall in love with Shin??" Chojo finished.

The two otaku-like members of the group looked at each other with a grin on their faces. "Hey, isn't this just like partaking in Dating Sims?!"

"You're right, Daku-ness!!" Supana grins.

I looked at the two of them in suspicion. "What are you two planning....?"

Supana and Daku looked at the other remaining members who seemed to have gotten the message and nodded. "We'll help you make men fall in love with you, Shin-senpai!!"

"H-haaaaaah?!" I think that's the most high pitched scream I've let out in my life.

Supana takes Oka's hand. "Don't worry Oka Tree~ You aren't going to do this as a pair project! Let's do this as a group! Everyone, let's say ROMANCE!!!"

"ROMANCEE!!!!!" was shouted in varying enthusiasm.

"God help me." I muttured under my breath.

* * *

"First thing's first, his full name is Sho Kunin." Supana mumbles. "Member of the Martial Arts Club, he seems to be a Genki-character."

I would tell them to stop, but all of them has been roped into it. The cold wind from being outside really didn't help. Despite that, Sho still tightens his bandanna and continues to practice. (Did we really have to stalk him...)

"Come to think of it, why is he practicing so hard...?" I asked to myself, but it became heard by everyone.

"Nice idea." Kokuma gave a thumbs-up.

"Go ahead and...." Chojo picks me up by the collar. "...ask him!!" Only to throw me to Sho's direction.

Landing on the ground, all it did was put me in the path of one of Sho's kicks. He visibly widens his eyes in surprise. "Woah! Shin!!"

I instinctively flinched and closed my eyes but felt no contact whatsoever. What greeted me when I opened my eyes was his foot, merely a centimeter away from hitting my face. "Uwahhaahahw." A strange sounds came out.

"Are you okay!? Did I hit you?!" He bends down to examine me thoroughly and was satisfied to see no harm done. "I did say we should hangout... but I didn't imagine kicking your face as hanging out." He laughed.

From a far, the members wondered if there was already some sort of relationship that has been established before or is Sho really just that nice.

"No... sorry to get in your way." I stood up and brushed my clothes off. "Hey, why are you still practicing...? You should go home for now..."

Sho scratches his head. "Ahaha~ I've been found out~" He smiled. "I'm practicing for the local tournament we're having. Me and the prez will be competing."

(Tournament...?) "Oh. Sorry to bother you... then I'll take my..." I got my answer there's no way I'm staying here any longer.

Though a hand on my shoulder stops me. "Stay." Sho muttered.

"Huh?" This is a first.

"I mean... watch me practice! If you want to!" He laughed. "Sorry sorry! That was so sudden, but I kinda wanna hangout while also practicing."

 _(W-what is this development!? Isn't this moving too fast?!)_ Supana shout-whispered in the distance. Secretly, I thought of the same thing as her.

"I'd like that actually. It's been a while since I've seen or associated with Martial Arts... and um.. I'd be glad to... h-hangout... with you..." _(This is too embarrassing!)_

Sho just laughed. "That's great! Have you been exercising?" He grins mischievously. "Do you... remember my name?"

 _(Of course I know it... facts about you has been drilled to my head by the team. Though there's another reason I remember you...)_ "Sho Kunin.... I remember you... now. Sorry about the other times."

"Uwahh~ He remembers!" He laughed in the same way that makes me feel embarrassed and want to curl up in a cave and eat rocks. "Though... this is not like you. My last name, sure you might remember that... but my full name? What brought on this change, Shin?"

 _(There was a reason for me to remember and it's...)_ "It's because you always took the time to ask me about hanging out... it felt nice." 

Sho was silent, but let out a small giggle. "Seriously... Shin, you're turning red."

Both hands were instantly on my face. "I... I am! Sorry I don't know why..."

"Hey." He interrupts me. "Watch me practice?" It might've been the surrounding's influence, but I swear his face looked pink.

"Of course. I'll be cheering you on."

It might've been a whisper of the wind, but I definitely heard a "Thank you."

* * *

"It's because you always took the time to ask me about hanging out... it felt nice." Supana did a bad impression of me. "That's what he said! Gyahahha!!!"

Kokuma laughs quietly beside her. "It certainly felt like something straight out of a Shojo Manga."

"He also felt a lot more brighter when you said that line." Chojo seemed troubled. "I didn't think you as a protagonist would really work."

"Wow... to think you have undiscovered abilities, such a fine man! What a Casanova!" Daku grinned.

"Don't patronize me, you lot." I sighed. "It was really embarrassing you know? I felt like I was gonna pass out over there."

The bandaged girl turned to the demon. "So Oka, is it working? Do you think Shin is gonna drive out the Runaway Spirit?"

"Hmm... maybe....? This is such a new case and circumstances that there's no other data to refer to...." Oka sighs. "Also, please just call me Octavia."

"The nickname stuck so get used to it, Oka." Chojo pointed out.

Oka sighed. "Fine..... it might be easier to pronounce to you guys. Though what should we do for the next step...?"

"Isn't it obvious? We should go ahead and do this without holds barred!" Chojo remarked bluntly. "We make Sho fall in love with Shin!"

Supana perked up. "ROMANCE!!!!!

"R O M A N C E!!!!!" Everyone shouts back.

"God help me..." I sighed.

* * *

As soon as it was decided, it was put into action. For three days straight, I spent time and cheered on the Martial Artist. Along the way, Team Shin has made various props and decorations just for me. Just in these past days, they made tens of banners all containing slogan to cheer on Sho Kunin. From awful puns to traditional Japanese proverbs. They were printed or painted into a sheet and was given to me.

Obviously, he found it amusing when his secret training ground has basically turned into a fabric store with all of the banners just hanging everywhere. Though I wished he actually told me how he felt about it other than just smiling as he always did. As it neared to the day of the tournament, I've noticed that he seemed less talkative and more focused in training. His bandanna was always tied tight as he practiced on a wooden sparring dummy.

Things had finally reached this point... until...

"Things are going so well! If he wins this tournament, he will totally fall in love with Shin-senpai!" Kokuma grinned.

Chojo shrugs. "It's already tomorrow... huh?"

"Shall we see how he's doing? The training room of the warriors is over on the second floor!" Daku smiled.

"Let's go over there then~!!!" Supana twirled around all the while chanting "Real life BL here I come~!"

I had a bad feeling about this. Though I followed them anyways.

Just as we neared their door, a commotion had seemed to happen inside the club room. "Sho!" "Sho-chan!!!" "Someone get the nurse!" were shouted inside. The occult club was frozen on the spot, but I found the courage to take a peek.

What was on the other side was Sho surrounded by other members, sprawled on the ground clutching his arm in pain as he screamed. His hair was down, covering his face completely. Why... is this happening? Where is his headband? Without any other words, we ran.

All of us ran away.

* * *

Injury.

He was injured.

We only found out later in the afternoon. When we noticed that all of the Martial Arts Club members exit the Infirmary all together. He had an accident while sparring, as what the club members murmured.

"This is bad... tomorrow is the tournament, right?" Kokuma started.

Chojo grits his teeth. "There's no hope. If he doesn't even get to compete, he might not even fall in love with Shin..."

"If we can't even capture one Runaway Spirit... Shin-senpai will..." Supana murmurs.

"It was not a game like we had hoped..." Daku remarked grimly. "We apologize, Oka."

She nods grimly.

In spite of all of this... something felt weird in all of those things especially after spending most of my time with him. His injury, the tournament's date, the cheering, and his smiles. There must be something that happened... or maybe something that _didn't_ happen. That would be...

"Everyone." I called out. "Hear me out."

* * *

.

.

.

"Shin...?" Sho calls out. "Why did you call me out here in this place?" It was Sho's secret training ground. The irohamomiji trees casts a blanket of shadow from the sun.

"Did you get my gift?" I slowly asked.

He frowns. "I did.... Is it some kind of sick joke?" He gestures to the fruit basket on his uninjured shoulder.

"I was thinking that you'd eat it, then you'd be in best shape for the tournament tomorrow." I answered seriously.

Sho sees my serious face and laughs bitterly. "Have you seen my arm? I can't be on the tournament tomorrow..."

I shook my head. "You can. I'm sure you can. After all, you weren't injured."

An audible thud could be heard from the dropped basket. He grits his teeth and points accusingly, raising his voice. "What do you know? I got into an accident with one of the wooden training dummies, and hit it too hard. Do you know how much this arm still hurts!?"

"It's true... you might've injured yourself if you gave it your all and trained to your limits, but when you got injured.... your bandanna wasn't on."

The Martial Artist took a step back, and into the bridge. "When you go all-out in training, you always wore your bandanna as some sort of lucky charm. You didn't wear it that time... did you plan to fake your injury right there and then?" I followed soon and both of us were on it.

He sighs and removes the support on his arm and raises them as if he was caught red-handed. "You noticed, huh?" He walked further into the garden. "It's better this way. I was just one of the older members left in the club... it doesn't really mean anything other than an empty role of 'senpai' really, what kind of senpai am I?"

"Sho..." I pleaded.

Sho seats himself on one of the fences, showing off a smile that comes out when I complimented him. It was a sad smile after all. "I'm still stuck to where I was, I can't catch up at all. Even the members we recruited from last year had already improved so much and much more deserving of going into a tournament than me."

The wind picks up, blowing his hair. He felt different without his bandanna. Though maybe it was just a mask he put on just to fill his role as a senpai that encourages the younger ones.

"I keep practicing, hoping to become better. When you began hanging out with me and cheered me on so much, I felt the drive to do better... but I still remained where I was and was so scared. I was really scared. That's why it was better if I weren't on the tournament." The sun had set, darkness had fallen over the school grounds and yet the tears flowing in his eyes were unmistakable. "I did my best... but I guess the best I can give isn't much to look at."

"I... I think that you're fine just the way you are."

He turns to me with tears still staining his cheeks. "Huh?"

"You might not think you're a great person, but everyone in the club adores you. When you give your best, everyone does it too and isn't that amazing? If it's the ranking you're worrying about, then you're already the first place in my heart."

Sho widens his eyes before closing them once more to grin. "Gyahahaha! Man... I've been an idiot." He walks back towards me and wipes the tears away from his face. Gently, he leaned down to me. "Will you cheer me on during the tournament too?" A genuine smile comes out, stained in pink.

"O-Of course." His face is too close...

"Yes!" He cheered by moving forward, making me lose my balance.

"Ah!" "Shin!"

.

.

.

In that second, our face got closer and closer. The stars peeking out from the domed trees was nothing compared to the twinkle Sho's eyes had. Arms catching my body, the heat of two bodies pressing together, all of those felt like fleeting sensations as the warmth of two lips meeting each other was realized.

It felt like one minute was a second. Strangely, I found that I didn't mind.

Both of us were not even noticing the victorious cry of the others.

"The spirit is out! Take- this!!" Oka flung a sealing bottle up and captured the Runaway Spirit. "Runaway Spirit, in custody!"

* * *

"Yosshaaa-!! How 'bout that!" Sho proudly declared his silver-medal to anyone on the courtyard, greatly annoying the people that didn't care enough and worrying his club members.

"Hey you! Look at this medal I got!!!" He went to the next person again.

Deciding that it's time to stop hiding, I greeted him. "Congrats for winning, Sho."

He grins. "Thanks!! See, someone's proud after all!!" He hypes himself up again to his members.

"Sho Kunin has forgotten his 'romance'. Well, it's probably easier this way. There wasn't real love after all, only the circumstances forced me to romance him. Though even still..." I traced a hand on my lip and blushed.

"Tch." I shook my head. No it wasn't love. Not at all. I was worried for him. Thinking up of something else to get it out of my mind, I noticed my members were not around. "That's right.. where did Oka go...? Do I have to romance more?" _(Hopefully not...)_

Discovering the answer was not as thrilling as I thought. In my classroom, appeared a peculiar transfer student.

"Hi everyone... um... I'm O-Oka Ruto. Shin Higaku's half-sister. It's nice to m-meet you all."

_(Wha-what's this supposed to mean?!)_

* * *

**Hero:** Sho Kunin

 **Archetype:** Genki Type

 **Crevice of the Heart:** Low self-confidence and frustration of being left behind in terms of improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another fanfic that will stay as a one-shot cuz I'm too lazy to write.
> 
> If you haven't seen Kaminomi then I guarantee you that it is a great series! Though it's not BL, it's still great. My favorite girl is... everyone! Lol.
> 
> Seriously this will stay as a one-shot. I have a lot of ideas, but I don't think I can write them all. Though if anyone is interested, I will post the prompt for each guy and hopefully someone writes them? If someone is interested that is. The prompt will be the same format as above. Hero-Archetype-Crevice.
> 
> Also, only third-year guys are the 'romanceable' options with the exception of one.
> 
> How did you enjoy this concept?


End file.
